Marvel High
by Zoken
Summary: Rated for innuendos. a whole slew of new students show up at Bayville. All of whom adamant Marvel-ites should know, but not all of these new-comers are on the same team. what is the Hellions' real agenda? and is Emma going to get Scott? (COMPLETE)
1. I

Okay this is my new all marvel crossover fic. All characters who play major roles here will be marvel, NOT MINE!  
  
Marvel High  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He slowly walked into school. A few jocks brushed rudely by him. It was to be expected in his life. He was always the looser. He was always the freak. Luckily for him though, no one knew exactly how much of a freak. He had a tutoring session set up for first period. He was showing someone how to navigate through quadratic equations. Peter had mastered those when everyone else his age was still working on their times tables. He owed it all to his late father's left over equations.  
  
The boy at the table was dressed in baggy everything. His long hair drifted in front of his face. Peter figured that this guy never really cared much about school work. Peter didn't really have a choice though, Doctor S., the man he was staying with, had signed him up for this. "Uh, Hi," Peter said cautiously, "I'm Peter Parker, your tutor."  
  
"Guten Tag Herr Parker," replied the boy, "My name is Kurt Wagner." Peter noticed that the boy had used perfect German. 'Must be a transfer student," Peter thought.  
  
"So um, what did you need help on?" Peter asked splaying out the books and notebooks.  
  
"Um, if you know how to surgically remove a stick from a friend's ass, dat vould be helpful. Mein Freund, Scott, is making me do this because I got a C- on a test."  
  
Peter chortled, "Oh, well then this won't be as painful for me as I thought it would be. I thought you were going to be a total moron."  
  
"Oh danke shoen," Kurt said sarcastically.  
  
Peter began to show Kurt what he was doing wrong and they spent the hour in laughter and numbers. Both were pretty funny.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Earlier that morning, a pair of teens walked into the same school for the first time, just like Peter; one short, blonde, leggy white girl and a tall, muscular, handsome black boy. The blond tried to hide herself behind the black boy as they entered. "what are you afraid of Da . . . Tandy?"  
  
"Well, I just don't know if they are going to be very . . . well, tolerant. You know I am . . . different."  
  
"Tandy, give them a shot. I am sure that they will love you, especially the girls." At this point the black teen saw a pale skinned, darkly made-up beauty. "Speaking of the girls, excuse me." Tandy rolled her eyes at her friend.  
  
As Rouge closed her locker the black teen was smiling from behind it and looking her up and down. "Can ah help you?" she said angrily.  
  
"Your legs must be tired," he said.  
  
"Whah?"  
  
"'Cause you been runnin' through my mind all day."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Listen my name is Tyrone Johnson, and I was wondering what I would have to do to get a date with you."  
  
"Frankly," she said not even looking at him, "grow a pair of ovaries and a uterus."  
  
"Oh," he said. She had sufficiently surprised him so that it took him a beat to catch up. "Well listen, can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Prably naht."  
  
As he caught up and turned her around by the elbow. "Listen you see the blonde over there," he gestured behind himself. Rogue looked at the blonde, who merely waved nervously. "Well she is new here, and my best friend, and one of your people. I was just wondering if you would mind showing her around the parts of the school that I can't."  
  
"Are you asking me to take your lesbian friend on a date?"  
  
"No, I am asking you to show her around, and if it leads to Sapphic love then so be it." Rogue brushed past him and motioned for the blonde to follow her.  
  
"what's yer first class?" she asked  
  
"Um, Algebra."  
  
"Mae too. So hau did you two meet?" she asked, making conversation.  
  
"The streets, we were both runaways."  
  
"Ah been there. From suburbia?"  
  
"uh, actually me from above suburbia him from below."  
  
"Ah thaught ya'll left together?"  
  
"No, we met in the big apple. Some jerk snatched my purse, and Tyrone got it back for me."  
  
"Sweet. In any other age ya'll woulda fallen in love."  
  
"Yeah, well that's the twenty-first century for you."  
  
Rogue smiled, this girl was smarter than she looked. They spent the day talking and showing Tandy around. After school, Tyrone showed back up and took Tandy home. Rogue noted how much Tandy had missed him in only eight hours. They had been together for a long time.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the school earlier that day  
  
If ever there was a time when Bayville High needed the soundtrack of a porn movie, this was the day. She walked into the school hallway, platinum blonde hair billowing behind her. Her top was little more than a bra and her shorts weren't even long enough to count as daisy-dukes. The only thing she wore that complied with a school dress code was her white vinyl trench coat. In fact she was clad exclusively in white. She spotted the two she had been told to make contact with. She had red hair down to her waist, he wore crimson glasses. She strode up to them and pressed against Scott Summers and asked, "Excuse me, but could you perchance show me to the Sex Ed. Classroom?"  
  
Scott, as any man would with a woman looking like her with her body pressed against him would, disengaged his mouth and babbled like a cretin until his girlfriend broke in saying, "Two corridors that way, and third door on the left." Jean's voice was angry. Jean's temperament was not exactly unlimited right now.  
  
The blonde looked at Jean with a haughty look, "And you are?"  
  
Jean glared at her saying, "I am Jean Grey, and this is my boyfriend, Scott Summers."  
  
Emma Frost finally took a step back. "that's nice," she replied to Jean. She turned back to Scott, "Do you think you could show me where it is?"  
  
Jean damn near blew up a trash can, she was so angry. "Why don't you try finding it on your own."  
  
"Well to be honest," Emma said, "I don't need help finding it, I wanted the help once we got there." She pressed herself more fully against Scott. His body betrayed him and Emma cooed in mock surprise. Jean growled in disgust and stormed off. Three lockers spewed their contents into the hall.  
  
"Um, er, I should really follow her." Scott said sliding sideways from beneath Emma's massive cleavage. Emma smiled as he walked off awkwardly, trying to hide Emma's effect on him, while trying to catch up to his girlfriend. She thought to herself, "Step one: drive a rift in the leadership; Check."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yet another part of the school that morning.  
  
His cane tapped his way around the cafeteria, he was supposed to be studying in here, but he decided to use his hearing to listen around instead. What he heard displeased him.  
  
"Whassamatter? Come on, you know you want me." It was a males voice. The owner was strong, stupid, roughly seventeen, and holding onto a girl that didn't want to be held onto.  
  
"Neyt, I do not vant you. I doubt any sober woman vould." The girl's accent was Russian, she was well toned, and she was wearing something that he couldn't make out just under her right cuff.  
  
"Watch your tongue russkie." His grip tightened. There was only one course of action that Matt Murdock, the blind boy who had been "watching" this could think of. he whipped his cane around and "lightly tapped" the stupid boy's head. He was unconscious.  
  
"Sorry," Matt said, "it slipped."  
  
"You didn't need to do that," the girl said as she walked up to Matt, "I could have taken care of him."  
  
"Yes I have no doubt, but I didn't want you getting busted for the poisonous needles you have up your sleeve."  
  
She clapped her hand over her wrist and looked to make sure no one had heard him. "How did you know?" she asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"The nose knows."  
  
She shook her head, but he said, "Bad jokes aside, don't use those in school and I really don't care if you have them or not."  
  
"They are for protection. My papa taught me to use them."  
  
She was lying, but Matt wasn't sure about what. "What's your name?"  
  
"Natalia Romanova, but most Americans call me Natasha Romanoff."  
  
"Natalia sounds so much prettier though."  
  
She blushed and said, "Ah, a golden tongue. You are either going to be a politician, or a lawyer. Either one is bound to do very well."  
  
"Lawyer, and I plan on doing not so well."  
  
"Really?" her interest was piqued. "Vhy is dat?"  
  
"I want to take hard luck cases. You know, defend the innocent. None of who are rich. I usually find that rich and innocent are mutually exclusive."  
  
"Dat is true." She looked to her right, "Vell, dis is my classroom, thank you for walking me here."  
  
"My pleasure. Can I see you again?"  
  
She looked at him as he smiled broadly, showing he had intended the joke. "neyt, but I vouldn't mind being vith you again."  
  
He chuckled and said, "Maybe we can go somewhere on Friday?"  
  
"Da," she walked into her classroom.  
  
Matt smiled, she might have been lying, but he liked her.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
With so many interesting new students, Bayville will be getting more and more interesting. And you haven't even met them all yet. 


	2. II

Emerald Knight: glad to have you on board with yet another marvel fic. Oh, by the way if you like CSI, then I recommend Law & Order: Criminal Intent. I myself prefer the original, but there is something to be said for CI.  
  
*B: **twitches in annoyance** sweetums, their names are Natalia Romanova and Piotr Rasputin. All due respect. Oh, and sorry but no. I have another romance planned for my favorite Russian. Oh, and any thoughts as to who the new guy in today's story should end up with?  
  
Mutant High  
  
Lance hadn't been to school in a long time. At the moment he was headed out where he always was during the school hours, his laughing spot. He had watched that Briar Rabbit cartoon as a kid, and liked the idea. Usually he went to his laughing spot to think. It was a large hill over looking Bayville. From there he could see it all. From there he was able to balance the bad in his life with the good. From there he was usually able to think alone.  
  
Today however was different. As he approached it, he saw someone already there. It was a young man his own age. The boy was on a rock with his legs crossed. Lance usually used the rock to sit on when he was afraid of shaking his rickety jeep to pieces. Upon closer examination the boy was wearing a billowy pair of yellow pants, the kind one sees in old karate movies, and no shirt. The front of his head was shaved, but the back was pulled into a long ponytail. The guy was quiet so Lance pulled up beside him and sat on the hood of his jeep, trying to make sense of the world he had come to live in.  
  
The facts of his life were thus; he couldn't stomach living like a criminal, he couldn't stand most of the X-Men, and he didn't want to leave Wanda in the situation she was in. He ran his hands through his hair. He just couldn't make the confusion go away. Suddenly the guy spoke up, "Troubled friend?"  
  
He had been so silent that Lance had forgotten he was there. Lance jumped, accidently letting out a shake, and said, "Who are you?"  
  
The guy bowed and said, "Shang Chi. It is an honor to meet you . . ."  
  
"Lance," he said holding out his hand, "Alvers. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I expect," he said in a calm tone as he shook Lance's hand, "The same thing you are; searching for tranquility. Although I don't think that either of us is succeeding."  
  
Lance chuckled, "You're right on that one. Haven't seen you around here before. You new in town?"  
  
"Yes. I have moved in with a group of teens at the Hellfire Exceptional Youth Outreach Home. Though most of us just call it the Hell House."  
  
"Picked the wrong town to come to," Lance said. "This one is full of mutants."  
  
"Why would that make this the wrong town," he asked. At this point neither was looking the other in the face. Both were looking out over the town of Bayville.  
  
"'Cause, it means constant destruction and mayhem. Trust me, I know that for sure." Lance looked at the guy, "I'm one of the mutants."  
  
"I will judge the mutants I meet. If they are like you, I will have no reason to be worried."  
  
"Then you'll wanna stay away from my 'friends'."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they wanna rule the world, why else."  
  
Neither spoke another word; both went back to their own forms of thinking. Chi went back to his meditation, while Lance kept trying to make sense of his life. As Chi said earlier, neither had much success.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Back at Bayville school had just let out, and Peter was saying good bye to Kurt, who he coincidently had Algebra with. That was when they heard the screams outside. Both ran in opposite directions, but for the same reason.  
  
Moments later Kurt, this time with his inducer turned off, bamfed outside. What he saw was Freddy "The Blob" Dukes throwing one of his temper tantrums, along with a few cars. Kurt wasn't sure what to do, it usually took Scott or Rogue to drop Freddy.  
  
Suddenly over his head shot a blur. "Hey Tubbo!" called out a crass voice. The blur landed on top of a car in front of Blob. Freddy, being the intellectual he was, said, "Huh?"  
  
"Dude?" said the figure in red and blue. "Haven't you heard of me? Don't you read papers?" he then looked Freddy up and down and said, "Who am I kidding, do you read, period?"  
  
"Hey, you're callin' me dumb!" yelled Freddy.  
  
"Ding, ding!" as Freddy slammed his fist where the guy had just been, he said from another spot, "I knew it wasn't humanly possible for a person to be as dumb as you look."  
  
"Quit! Makin'! Funna! ME!" Freddy was swinging wildly.  
  
"Two words," said the nimble figure in red and blue, "Thigh. Master. Or even Stair Master, any master really, but dude loose some weight."  
  
As Freddy put his fist through a wall he said, "Well allow me to introduce myself, I am Spider-Man. And you are who? Fat-Man? Or maybe you are the Boy Blubber. Perhaps One Ton? No? geeze, tough fight." Spider-Man just kept dodging.  
  
"Don't call me names!" screamed Freddy.  
  
"Are you kidding?" said Spider-Man, "I am from New York. It is practically required to learn how to insult. Lets see, you are so fat, that if you went on a diet, three under developed nations would have enough to eat. You are so fat, your belt size is equator. You are so fat . . ." but he had moved just a little to slow and got socked right in the face. he flew across the parking lot and into a parked car. At that point Duncan Matthews, who had a very large bump on his head, cried, "My car!"  
  
Spidey shook his head and said, "Geeze, let me finish my bad joke first." He picked up a light pole that Freddy had knocked down. Now I will explain that Freddy expects people he hits to stay hit. Thus he had not looked to make sure someone as small and scrawny as Spider-Man stayed hit. "Oh Chubby!" called the Wall-Crawler.  
  
As Freddy turned around, Spidey hit him with the light pole, which ordinarily wouldn't have done much, but luckily, Spidey hit him square in the face. Freddy went down like a sack of potatoes. "Home run! And the Yankees win the World Series!"  
  
He looked around and said, "You can all thank me later, for now; Eat your vegetables, tip your waitresses, and always signal your turns!" he said this as he swung off over the roof.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Later that night, at the Hell House, Emma walked in and flipped her hair, a normal sign she had done something nasty, successful, or both. She sat down at the small bar that separated the dining room from the kitchen and barked at the Russian girl in the kitchen, "Vodka and oranges, and do be quick about it." Emma turned around to examine the living room. Sebastian Shaw, her father's business partner, and the man who was appointed their guardian, was in the living room reading the Wall Street Journal and chuckling. She turned around and saw Natalia walking out of the kitchen having left an orange on the bar with a glass beside it. "Excuse me? But I asked for a vodka and orange. What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Natalia tried to see if Emma was joking, but realizing she wasn't said, "I am not house-maid. I give you orange and glass. I believe, however, that in this country we are under-aged for drinking. Thus, no vodka."  
  
"Damn Russians," Emma said under her breath, as she rooted around in the liquor cabinet for the vodka. That was when Chi walked down the steps.  
  
"Greetings ladies, and you Mr. Shaw." Neither Emma nor Sebastian gave any recognition that Chi had entered the room.  
  
"Come, Chi, they are not happy." Natalia was warm and kind, despite her earlier life. Chi found it amazing that, even though she had been trained from birth to be an assassin, she could act so normally. He expected the same could be said about himself. He was a master of three different forms of martial arts, most prominently Kung Fu (hence he had earned himself the nome de gaur Master of Kung Fu). He had been raised by his father, the leader of a Chinese crime syndicate. Both of them were not only highly qualified assassins, but they were probably the best human assassins that money could buy. The fact that neither of them was out of high school shocked the hell out of everybody.  
  
"I will have you know," Emma said, "That I am very happy. I have successfully driven a rift in the leadership of the X-Men."  
  
"And why did you do that?" asked Chi.  
  
"Because," Emma explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If they are divided it will be easier to take the stronger ones back to the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle, and convince them to be guards and assassins. You do remember your roles, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Chi said, remembering the boy he had spoken to. He had said he was a mutant, maybe he could recruit the boy.  
  
"Da," said Natalia, "Ve are not idiots, do not treat us like we are. I vas vondering though, Sebastian; Vhy are you mad?"  
  
"Because there is supposed to be one more of you here. she was supposed to be here last night."  
  
As if on cue the door swung open, and a tall slender girl, dressed more modestly than Emma, but with many of her qualities (platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, excellent figure) walked into the room. Even Shang Chi, who until now had been able to avoid staring at Emma's barely clad form, looked at the new girl. "This is the Hell House, isn't it?"  
  
"Hardy?" demanded Sebastian.  
  
"Yep. Good to see ya," she handed the bag she had been carrying to Emma and said, "Be a dear and put these in my room."  
  
You would have thought the new girl had slapped Emma in the face. she threw the bag to the floor and said, "I am Emma Frost, not some lowly house-maid!"  
  
Natalia muttered, "now vhy does dat sound familiar."  
  
"I have blood so blue it is the color of the midnight sky, you will never speak to me like that again."  
  
"Wanna bet?" said The girl with an impish grin. Emma tried to begin a psychic assault on this new girl, but she said, "Sorry sweetums, I am trained against that kind of thing." With that, Emma backed away, clutching her head in pain. She looked over at Shang Chi and said, "Could I get you to be a dear and get these up to my room?"  
  
"No problem," Chi said, in his usual helpful and supportive voice. "How about I carry these two," he said pointing to the two massive suitcases behind her, "And you carry these smaller two." The girl realized she wasn't getting out of this without some work. "Fine," she relented."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile across town in a recently rented apartment, Peter hopped over the couch and flopped down on it. He turned on the television and there was Yu-Gi-Oh was about to start. "Sweet," he commented as the leaned back in the recliner.  
  
Two minutes later, Tandy and Tyrone walked in, and as they saw what he was watching they rolled their eyes, but didn't say a word.  
  
Then from a door across from them, an older man entered. He wore a button down shirt, with slacks and a vest with suspenders. It gave him the look of a business man from the 1930's. "How are you kids? How was school?"  
  
"Fine," Peter said, absorbed in the duel going on on screen.  
  
"Tandy stole a girl from me," Tyrone teased. Tandy blushed.  
  
"Did not, she was just not interested in your people."  
  
"What people is that Tandy?" asked Dr. Stephan Strange warily.  
  
"Men," Tandy replied bouncily. She had baited him into the position.  
  
"I should have seen that coming," said Dr. Strange.  
  
"Dude I saw it coming, and I'm not paying attention," said Peter his eyes still glued to the set.  
  
"Be quiet you," Tyrone said.  
  
"Yeah, just keep watching your Digimon," added Tandy.  
  
"Oh, no you didn't!" Peter stood up and faced Tandy (the show had gone to commercial).  
  
"Oh, yes I did. What are you gonna do about it? Play your cards?" Tandy had learned how to use attitude in a mock fight. Peter knew she was kidding.  
  
"You know, you're one to talk. All that Harry Potter stuff. Next thing I know you will be trying to hex me or . . ." he trailed off at the end looking at the man who had been appointed guardian of this motley crew. "Sorry Dr. S."  
  
"Its okay kid," said Dr. Stephan Strange, the most powerful magical entity on the planet. He was, in fact, so powerful that he was known throughout the universe as the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. At that point from the back door walked in Matt.  
  
"Hello every one," he said, "Did Peter put his foot in his mouth again?"  
  
Everyone chuckled. Then quite suddenly, Matt dove onto the couch. When he rolled over onto his back he was holding the remote. "Have you seen this?" Matt asked Peter. "Yeah," said Peter.  
  
Matt flipped the channel. Everyone groaned as they saw the familiar screen appear which signaled the beginning of Law & Order, Matt's favorite show. It wouldn't have been so bad if Matt didn't feel the need to stand up and cheer when Mc Coy made a good argument, and boo when Mike Logan screwed up a case.  
  
The rest of the night was spent arguing over what to watch. Eventually the wound up watching Buffy in primetime (to Tandy's delight) then an extra episode of Law & Order, and then at midnight, Peter forced everyone to watch Big O. they were all tired, but they had had fun.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I am taking suggestions as to who Chi should hook up with, not Natalia, Felicia, Rogue, Tandy, or Wanda though. Sorry to narrow it down so much.  
  
Oh, and all the stuff that the Knights are making fun of, I am actually into. Law & Order, Harry Potter, and Yu-Gi-Oh. They all rock! Digimon needs to make up its mind before it can rock. 


	3. III

Responses:  
  
*B: pardon me for being short with you, but it was a knee jerk reaction, just like Peter had toward the "Digimon" comment. Glad you are on board here.  
  
Firefly25: Well thanks and . . .  
-Emma was something I thought up after reading some of the latest X-  
Men. Did you know that she and Scott actually did get caught in the  
act? Real deal at the end of "New X-Men" #138.  
  
-I don't watch JAG, but have heard great things about it, he will  
probably also "watch" the other "Law & Orders" as well as "CSI". Oh,  
and no Foggy or Elektra, I am going with Matt's other major love  
interest. Come on, you didn't notice them flirting?  
  
-Yes, it would. Not to mention some interesting instructions when  
entering his room "Do not under any circumstances become afraid, do  
not under any circumstances listen to any voices you hear that don't  
come from any apparent mouth. Do not under any circumstances . . ."  
  
-Well hell, after season two they totally abandon everything that  
seems to hold continuity and just go all willy-nilly. The only thing  
keeping them in the same series is the similar Digimon.  
  
Emerald Knight: No big, good idea, but point of order . . . Tabby is Boom Boom, Sunspot is Ray Crisp, and Amara is Magma. Just an FYI.  
  
Luis: man, originally I had Ghost Rider in here hooking up with Kitty, but then I couldn't really tie him to a team, so I switched him out with Matt. Sorry, but these are all the Marvellians I could manage to fit in. sorry. Oh, and I bow down before your massive head of Marvel Knowledge. **bows multiple times** we're not worthy, we're not worthy.  
  
Jesus, an entire page of responses. This makes me fell really good. Okay, okay on with the show.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He finished pulling on his mask. His window was open and he was getting ready to leave when the voice from the other bed spoke, "Peter, you aren't in New York any more. Get some sleep, I am sure there are no criminals out there worth your talent."  
  
"Sorry Matt, I gotta . . . Power and Responsibility buddy." It was a solemn response that Spider-Man gave. Then without another word he shot his web and was gone.  
  
"One of these days," Matt said to the air, "I will get you to tell me why you do it." With that he rolled over and went back to what little sleep he could get with the sounds of the subdivision ringing in his ears.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She finished pulling on her gloves and adjusted her grappling hook. She looked back to see the figure she already knew was in the doorway, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Emma demanded.  
  
"Keeping an old promise Frosty. You wouldn't understand," Felicia leaned out her window and was readying herself to shoot her grappler.  
  
"I will tell Shaw." Frost obviously thought this was a valid threat.  
  
"So?" with that she left.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was two hours later that Peter saw a mugging going on. "Amateurs," he thought. "they don't even have guns."  
  
"Gimme the purse bitch!" screamed one attacker,  
  
"Oh, you don't want that, it doesn't match a thing you're wearing." Peter threw out his trademark bad joke as he swung in. he made short work of the muggers. He handed back the purse and the woman ran off screaming "Mutant! That mutant tried to steal my purse!"  
  
"Ah, and I thought I would get treated differently outside of the city." He shook his head and swung off. He landed on a roof, where he saw an attempted break in at a diamond store, the idiots were out in full force tonight. Just as he was about to issue his standard joke warning, someone else grabbed the guy, and threw him off the roof.  
  
The other figure, stood up and looked at him. For a moment, all either could do was stare. He recognized the stark black uniform with white gloves and black mask, not to mention the sensuous curves the uniform accented so well.  
  
She looked at his costume. It was totally black, except for the white spider emblazed on his chest. Two huge white eyes, to big to be real, reflected her face. He was wearing the costume she had made him. (A/N: after Peter kicks the symbiote, Felicia makes him a normal costume that looks just like his symbiote one. I get my info from ).  
  
"Pe . . . Spider? Is that you?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah, is that you Cat?" His voice shook noticibly.  
  
"Where did you go?" her head felt light. When last she saw him, he had told her that unless she could love Peter Parker as much as she loved Spider-Man, they couldn't be together. she had found out that she did. Also at the time he had refused to wear her costume, said it gave him too many bad memories.  
  
"I had to sort things out after my Aunt's death, I crashed with the Four for a while, but I eventually got back in the saddle. . . . they hooked me up with a friend of theirs. What about you? I give you the brush and you're off to Romania with some Vamp?"  
  
"It was a temporary fling . . . I guess it was just revenge dating." She bit her lip till it bled. "I realized that I did could though."  
  
"Could? Could wha . . ." his voice trailed off as soon as he realized what she meant. "Wait what are you doing here?"  
  
"My loving mother joined this thing . . . . Hellfire Club. It is for rich people. They act like they are going to own the world. They told my mom that unless she came to the table with something to offer, she couldn't join. Suddenly I became something to offer." She looked at the tar- covered roof. "I didn't forget my promise though. I always remembered what I agreed to." She had moved close to him. She took his hand. "When ever I can I patrol. Power and responsibility, just like you told me." She pushed up his mask and he took her in his strong arms and kissed her. He had longed for her for so long. Then she broke. She turned away, "Peter . . . I . . . they want me to do bad things."  
  
"Bad how?"  
  
"They want us to collect and recruit superhumans. They want us to help them build an army."  
  
"That would be bad." He thought for a moment, "Do you go to school here?"  
  
"If you're there, I am."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next day, Peter ambled into school, he eyes searching for a sign of Felicia, Tandy in a similar state, searching for Rogue, Matt was anxious to see Natalia again, Emma wanted to continue her work, and Chi thought he could wait again on school.  
  
"Rouge!" Tandy called as she ran up to Rogue. It was the first time she had left Tyrone's side unprompted since the night with the Hudson River.  
  
Rogue turned to see Tandy coming up to her, and she smiled broadly, something she hadn't done since she was seven. "He sugah!"  
  
Tandy strode up next to her and said, "Did you just call me "Sugar?""  
  
"Erm. . . . that is . . . Just shut up!" Rogue blushed, making her whole face a pastel shade of pink.  
  
"I like it. Especially with your accent. Do you call everyone that?"  
  
"Um . . . no. just you."  
  
Tandy just stared at her for a moment. "Tandy there is something I never told you. "I'm a . . ." she never got to finish her statement as Tandy covered her purple lips with her own bubblegum pink ones. After the brief kiss, both stared. It was Tandy's turn to blush as she walked away, to her class. Rogue stared at her. While Tandy had surprised her, pleasantly though it was, Tandy should be out cold. Their kiss had lasted three seconds. That was more than long enough to knock someone unconscious.  
  
Rogue grabbed Scott out of class, told him the story and forced him to drive her straight home. Scott had no problems as he had felt her life- draining touch. As they arrived at the institute Scott looked at Rogue and said, "Rogue, you're glowing!"  
  
"Listen, it was mah first kiss," she said irritatedly, "So what if ah'm a little flushed."  
  
"No Rogue, You are literally GLOWING!"  
  
Rogue took a glove off and saw that it was indeed emanating light. This only redoubled their hustle into the mansion. Rogue Burst into the Professor's study, while Scott opted to wait outside.  
  
"Professor!" she said as she entered the room, "Something is weird with mah pahrs. . ." she fell quickly silent as she realized the professor was talking with another person who held his back to Rogue. As she approached him she could sense power coming from him, in a way that she could sense it coming from Xavier. The sides of his hair were graying and his face was lightly lined. He wore glasses and clothes that looked for the most part like they had been drawn from the thirties. The most bizarre thing was that he also wore a large billowing cape, and it was fashioned with what looked like an eye amulet.  
  
"Greetings Rogue, shouldn't you be in school?" the professor's tone was warm and slightly sarcastic.  
  
"Professor, somethin' happin'd. this girl, she touched me . . .. and she didn' get hurt er nuthin'."  
  
"Rogue, have you checked to see if you have assimilated any new memories lately?" In Rogues opinion the Professor was way to calm. She did as he suggested, and realized that there were new memories. She remembered a black boy saving her purse, a dangerous island, and something about light and dark. "What does this mean Professor, and all due respect but who is this?"  
  
"This is Ms. Bowen's current legal guardian, Dr. Stephan Strange. And I believe that he can explain better than I can, why you were able to touch Ms. Bowen without hurting her."  
  
"Greetings . . .. Rogue was it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"As Charles said, I am Dr. Strange. I deal in matters that are neither mutant nor human in nature. I too run a boarding home for children who have no place to go. Children who are special, but not really mutants. Tandy Bowen is one of them. She has an excess of life energy, which if I remember correctly, is what you draw. Well according to my calculations, she generates enough so that unless she were very weakened, she would be able to store up surplus, even if you were touching her constantly." Rogue stared at him, as if waiting for the punchline, or the part where every one jumps out and says "gotchya!"  
  
"Let me get this straight. There is someone out there that Ah can touch . . . and it just so happens to be the girl I just fell in luv with?"  
  
"Apparently," said Dr. Strange. "It's funny how life works out sometimes."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
more next time, sorry this all got stopped abruptly. 


	4. IV

Emerald Knight1: for one of my most loyal reviewers, I am more than willing to forgive.  
  
GothVampireWitch: thank you, but aren't you a little perky for a goth? Hmm... I think I need to see your proof of angst card. ;)  
  
Luis: you will be happy to know that eventually I will be brining in a couple of shadows from DD's past including one that I'm sure you've mentioned.  
  
Marvel High  
  
Chapter IV  
  
"Wait," Rogue said. She was beginning to, for the first time, be over come with giddieness. But before the joy brought about by her wounderous serendipity, she had to get her important questions out. "How do you know the Professor? And whah are ya'll here?"  
  
Dr. Strange nodded and thought to Charles, 'you were right, she is smart.' "I know Charles young lady," he said to Rogue, "Because we are being bankrolled by the same person."  
  
"Bankrolled?" Rogue repeated in confusion. "You mean someone is payin' the Professor to do this?"  
  
"Not at all Rogue," the Professor said, "They are simply helping me do what I would have more difficulty otherwise. I would still teach and take in young mutants, but it would not be as easy."  
  
"Where did you think all the interesting toys came from?" smirked Dr. Strange. "we picked this town for several reasons, namely that it was so close to our sister organization,"  
  
"The X-men," Rogue supplied.  
  
"Yes, and two; because there was some business here that I need to address, something relating to my other official capacity."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"It means, young lady, that I have another job aside from caring for and instructing my pupils. It just so happens that I have business here in Bayville." He turned to Xavier and said, "Speaking of which, Charles, I really must dash. I'm glad we could see each other again. It was wonderful to meet you young lady."  
  
"Wait, what's yer other job?" asked Rouge  
  
"Well, frankly I am the Sorcerer Supreme of the planet Earth."  
  
Well what exactly can you say to that? Rogue just stared as Dr. Strange moved his hands about and spoke some old sounding words and vanished in a brilliant swirl of light. Professor Xavier turned to him when Dr. Strange had finally gone and said, "A good deal less odious than your brother's method, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
She simply turned to him, and actually let her jaw drop. Professor Xavier smiled and said, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off and visit young Miss Bowen this afternoon. I'll send Scott back to school."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Back at school, Peter found Kurt before he found Felicia. "Hey Peter!" Kurt called. Peter gladly walked over, still searching with half his mind. Kurt put an arm around Peter and said, "Peter I vant you to meet de most beautiful Fraulein in de vorld. She is also de most understanding and accepting. Meet Amanda Sefton"  
  
Peter shook hands with Kurt's girlfriend who was blushing badly from Kurt's compliments. "Nice to meet you." He said. "Well damn if I'm not always to late for a date," he said on auto pilot. Unfortunately his auto pilot was set to Spidey-mode. She looked at him funny. He explained, "Well you see, I the only other girl I know around here is Tandy who lives with us and . . . . Well let's just say she plays for the other team." Amanda laughed and Kurt slapped him on the back.  
  
"Lives with you?" asked Amanda. Kurt now realized what Peter had said, and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Yeah, I live at the Pendragon Manor, on the other side of town. I am with the Underprivileged Youth program that Dr. Strange runs."  
  
"D . . . Dr. Stephan S . . . Strange?" Amanda asked in a nervous tone.  
  
"Yeah," Peter said in a wary tone, "how have you heard about him?"  
  
"I have to go!" she said as she bolted toward a door. Kurt glared at Peter who only shrugged his shoulders, as if to say, "What did I do?"  
  
it was then that the Kurt and Peter, along with every other male in the hall, were distracted as a beautiful leggy blond in a tasteful skirt, billowy white blouse, and pastel pink vest came walking up to them, one hip at a time. She stopped in front of Peter and said, as if she were a really bad actress (which she might well have been), "Peter Parker is that you?"  
  
Peter caught on to the act and said, equally as badly, "Well Felicia Hardy, I haven't seen you since you left the city. How have you been?"  
  
"Oh Peter," she said, "I have missed yo. . . you know what, screw this," she dropped all pretense grabbed Peter and kissed him better than he had ever known was possible. When she released Peter he had the kind of stupid grin on his face that only came from a kiss from a girl like Felicia.  
  
"Ahem," Kurt said, awakening both from their stupor.  
  
"Oh, sorry Kurt," Peter said as he composed himself, "This is my ex . . . er . . . . Felicia are we dating again?"  
  
"You had better believe it Parker."  
  
"My girlfriend, Felicia Hardy.  
  
She held her hand out to Kurt, but Kurt had long since stopped shaking hands, it let people feel only two fingers. For this reason he bowed deeply and said, "Velcomen to our school Fraulein. It is an honor to meet you." Then he looked to Peter, "And you vere complaining about not being in time for girlfreunds vhen you already haf a knockout ready to come up and deep tongue you."  
  
The laughed and joked the rest of the day away, in and out of classes.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emma was sitting staring at Scott, making sure to wink every so often, and to let her face look seductive. She knew this would ensure he would not come anywhere near her. she looked for all intents and purposes like she was flirting across the room. What she was actually doing was what she called "Massaging memories." She was adjusting memories so that Scott found his life less appealing than he actually did. She was only doing a little at the moment, changing the way he thought he had felt at the time. Changing happy to annoyed. It would make recruiting him so much easier.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile back on the ridge Chi had managed to get Lance doing some kata. Lance had to admit, it really focused his mind. He also started to tell Chi things. He told Chi about his situation at the boarding house, about how he was worried for Wanda, and how he felt so wrong being the bad guy. He even told Chi that he thought he might be developing a crush on Wanda. It was a real load off of Lance's chest.  
  
"My friend," Chi said as Lance finished, "It seems to me that you need to remove yourself from the boarding house, and take Ms. Maximoff with you."  
  
"But where would we go Chi?" Lance stumbled and fell. He pounded the ground with his fist, and it gave a slight buck.  
  
Chi helped him up, but remained silent. He remembered his assignment; recruit strong mutants. Lance was strong, but Chi knew that Lance would never, or at least, should never join the Hellfire Club's assassin team. The exact same went for Wanda. At that very moment, Chi promised himself that he would never let the others take these two.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Matt and Natalia walked down the street that afternoon laughing and talking. "So . . . Can I ask how it happen?" she said.  
  
"How what happened," Matt asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Your eyes. How did you become blind?" Almost everyone asked Matt that question.  
  
"There was this blind guy in the street one day. This truck was bearing down on him, but he just stood there. I shoved him out of the way just in time, but the truck was carrying some bio-hazardous chemicals and some spilled out into my eyes. Just like that, the lights went out."  
  
"Some vorld," she said. "You save a man's life, and you loose sight in return. Dis is vhy I don't believe in god. I take it you don't either?"  
  
Matt chuckled, "I know he's there, but he and I have issues." He chuckled at his very odd life.  
  
"You mean about your eyes, yes?"  
  
"No," Matt said, shaking his head. "about my mother. A few years after I was born, my mother ran off to join a convent and be a nun. Left me with my dad, who was a washed up boxer."  
  
Natalia seemed taken aback. "Vell dere you go," she said. "Some people just don't know vhat de vant." The both chuckled as they continued approaching the Pendragon Manor. Natalia had insited on walking Matt home for two reasons. One was that she lived just a little farther in the same direction, and the second was that he was blind.  
  
"Do you wanna come in?" Matt asked Natalia.  
  
"Vould that be alright vit your house mates?"  
  
"They can deal with it," he said. He slowly leaned in to her, she mimicked his motion, but pulled back at the last moment.  
  
"Matthew, I can't." She said. "I . . . I have done things that . . . I just can't do this. I shouldn't be able to."  
  
"What are you talking about Natalia?"  
  
"I must go." With that she ran off. Matt struck his can on the ground and listened to the echoes, but she was nowhere to be heard.  
  
He opened the door. As soon as he saw it was fully opened, Tandy nearly knocked him down as she rushed to the door. "oh," she said dejectedly. "I thought Rogue was here."  
  
"Rogue?" he asked.  
  
"She's this girl I met at school. She is terrific. And she and I are . . . well I think we're . . . . Well I want to date her I know that."  
  
"Sorry I asked," he said as he made his way up to his room. He turned and faced Tandy and asked, "Would a disability turn you off?"  
  
"No, why?" she responded.  
  
"Nothing." He said. He proceeded the rest of the way upstairs to ponder his situation. He passed a very grouchy "looking" Tyrone, but Matt didn't want to get into it right now. He heard strange noises coming out of the Doc's room, but again, he didn't feel like getting into it.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Shaw!" Emma called as she entered the Hell House.  
  
"Yeah?" said Sebastian Shaw as he entered the room. He swore if the girl weren't so damn attractive, he would throttle her.  
  
"We have a slight problem. I have been keeping tabs on our team mates . . ." she tapped the side of her head, "And it seems not one of them is interested in staying faithful to us."  
  
"That's fine, we have a back up plan." Shaw smiled widely. "Lets just say that what we have living with us is the third and fourth best non- super-human assassins in the world, and a wannabe from New York City."  
  
"So I take it the back up plan is having numbers one and two on retainer, and what about out insubordinate super-human wannabe?"  
  
Shaw looked at her in a superior way, "Well I thought you were recruiting new members. If that fails we do have a small army also on retainer."  
  
Evil laughter filled the room until one of the other housemates returned.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. V

Rogue got home late from visiting with Tandy. Everyone was shocked to see her glowing . . . both physically and figuratively. Scott was the only one not happy with Rogue's apparent good fortune. "Why the hell were you so late?" he roared at her.  
  
"What s your problem Scott?" she barked back. "What ah do with mah girlfriend is nun 'a yur business."  
  
"You are on my team and that makes it my business!" he snapped back.  
  
"Listen if you wanna be a control freak go raht ahead, but do it without me." She turned on her heal began to walk away, but Scott grabbed her elbow. He grabbed it hard. "Scott," she said wincing in pain, "Yer hurtin' me."  
  
"I don't care," he growled. "Don't you ever walk away from me. I have had it up to here with your attitude, now change it or I will."  
  
"Scott!" came the firm voice of the professor. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Trying to straighten out on of my team members, why?"  
  
Charles was taken aback, no one had ever heard Scott talk to him that way. As if he were more important than the professor.  
  
"Scott I think we need to talk. You seem to have . . . changed. It concerns me."  
  
"'Concerns you'?" Scott mocked. "That would be the first thing I did that actually concerned you. You know what. Screw all of this. I'm gone."  
  
No one moved as Scott stormed out of the mansion and roared off in his convertible. He acted much like Logan often did, with the exception of his disrespect to the professor. No one could speak.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Across town at the Brotherhood Boarding house there was a knock on the door. As usual, Lance was the only one to answer it. "Chi?" Lance said in surprise as he saw his friend at the door.  
  
"Hello Lance. I know this will seem odd, but I must ask you to do something."  
  
"anything, what?"  
  
Shang Chi sighed heavily and said, "No matter what your housemates say, stay away from the high school tomorrow. No matter what."  
  
"But why Chi?" Lance asked.  
  
"I cannot explain. Also keep her away too." Chi pointed up the steps behind Lance, and Lance followed his gaze. There on the steps was Wanda, listening to his conversation. Lance and Wanda locked eyes, and then eventually broke, only to look back and find Shang Chi gone.  
  
"Lance," Wanda asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"That was a friend," Lance said emptily.  
  
"Anyway I was coming to tell you, Pietro wants to see us."  
  
"About what?" Lance questioned.  
  
"Don't know," Wanda shrugged.  
  
After a few minutes the Brotherhood of mutants was gathered in their living room, and Pietro announced. "Brotherhood of mutants, with the loss of my father we were left without an employer. Now, thanks to my negotiating skills we have an employer once more." Pietro gestured to the door to command center they had never gotten to use, where there now stood a single figure in a business suit. "Greetings lady and gentlemen. My name is Sebastian Shaw, and I have a wonderful opportunity for you all. Now about tomorrow's day of school . . ." at that point Lance looked meaningfully at Wanda. She nodded to him and he understood. No matter what, the were not going.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Peter was relaxing on the couch once again when he heard Dr. Strange's bedroom door open. Peter looked up and listened as a familiar voice said. "I understand sir. But you need to know that I needed him. I missed him."  
  
"And now you have seduced him as someone he does not know. You have only just barely avoided breaking every law I set down." Peter recognized the second voice as belonging to Dr. Strange himself.  
  
"I will tell him tomorrow at school," conceded the female voice.  
  
"Good," said Dr. Strange as he and the female voice began to descend the stairs. Peter looked to see Amanda, Kurt's girlfriend walking with Dr. Strange.  
  
Peter ducked and watched them out the door. He hopped onto the ceiling and watched, unseen. "Good night Jimaine" bid the doctor.  
  
"Good night your lordship," she said in response.  
  
Without turning around Dr. Strange said, "Greetings Peter. How are you?"  
  
Peter dropped gracefully to the floor. And asked. "You called her Jimaine? Isn't her name Amanda?"  
  
"My young friend," Dr. Strange smiled, "That is between her and her beloved."  
  
"And she called you 'lordship'?"  
  
"Some of those I have responsibility over show a bit too much respect."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Both Shang Chi and Felicia arrived in the front door of the Hell House at ten o'clock. Neither asked the other where they had been. When they got in Emma was pacing in the living room. Natalia, who wore an exasperated expression, gave them a small wave. Shaw walked in the room and smiled darkly. "Sit," he commanded.  
  
Chi and Felicia did as they were told and sat on the couch next to the chair Natalia occupied. None of the three less malicious members of the Hellions knew what was going on.  
  
"There have been a few changes in strategy." Emma began. "We strike tomorrow at school at seven o'clock. The Inner Circle seems to believe that these X-Men could prove a formidable nuisance. We are to destroy any who resist us."  
  
"Dat is unvise," Natalia observed. "Der are four of us, and many more of them." Natalia had taken into account all the new recruits.  
  
"That is why I called in a few friends to help us." Emma's smile was like poisoned honey. "For starters, Slymm, also called Scott Summers." Scott entered the room in a black uniform with red body armour that seemed to emphasize his slight build. His face held no emotion.  
  
"Also, the Brotherhood of Mutants is now on retainer for the Inner Circle. Meaning we have the talents of Quicksilver, The Blob, and Toad." She gestured to the boys who stood in one corner obviously unhappy about something that happened earlier.  
  
"Last but not least two little gems we have been keeping hidden; the assassins Bull's Eye, and Electra."  
  
Natalia let out an audible gasp at the mention of the last name. "E . . . Electra Natchios?" Natalia asked warily.  
  
"The one and only," said a girl in red walking in from the kitchen. "I take it you have heard of me?"  
  
"what spy and assassin hasn't? you are said to be the best killer the world has ever seen."  
  
"Not just said to be darling," Electra cooed, "I am."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Emma, Dearest!" called a voice to Emma Frost.  
  
"Mother!?" Emma said in shock.  
  
"Yes I have such good news dear," her mother reported in an emptying voice. "You have been promoted to the Black Bishop."  
  
"Wow, Mother," Emma replied, quickly picking up on the reason for her mother's visit. "That means I am one step down from where you are. Of course I wouldn't be the Black Queen would I?"  
  
"No, Dear. If you were appointed after me, you would be the white queen. Such is our way."  
  
They stared at each other for the longest time. The real way is that you did not get promoted for merit of honesty, nor because the last person in the position had died of natural causes or retired. Both understood that if Emma wanted the position of White Queen, she would have to kill her mother. One of them was thought that it was the most likely course of action. After all, that's how Emma's mother had become the Black Queen.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
it was midnight. Matt was sound asleep when he smelled it. His visionless eyes snapped open out of instinct. He moved quietly so as not to wake his roommate. He could definitely smell HER. 'Wait,' he thought. 'HER smell is only being carried. The main smell is . . . is . . .' Matt moved over to the window and opened it. "Did you want to come in Natalia?" he asked calmly.  
  
She crept inside his room. She had only been outside the window for a few minutes. As she put both feet on the floor, she moved to Matt saying, "Matthew, I am scared." She put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Whats wrong?" he asked, bewildered by her new approach.  
  
"Matthew, I am not what you think I am." She looked at his empty eyes. With tears in her own.  
  
"Lets see," Matt said. "I'm pretty sure you are a professional espionage agent, more than likely tried by the KGB. And you have been hired to do something you do not want, and now something is terribly wrong hence we are in this position."  
  
She looked at him strangely. "How . . . How did you know?"  
  
"You aren't the only one who is odd," he confided. And for the next hour they told each other their stories. When it was over the looked at each other without words. Suddenly Peter stirred in his sleep. Natalia drew a needle from her bracelet, and readied it. Matt grabbed her hand. "It will only keep him asleep," she assured him.  
  
She threw the needle, which should have stuck in Peter's neck. But a millisecond after it was thrown, Peter leapt from bed and onto the ceiling. He was breathing heavily as if he had been startled awake.  
  
After Matt quickly calmed Peter, they proceeded down stairs with Natalia. Peter was sent to wake Dr. Strange. Natalia told them of the plans for the attack tomorrow. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. Peter opened it to find Felicia there.  
  
"I need a place to crash Parker" she said. 


	6. VI

Marvel High

Matt Murdock, Natalia Romanova, Tandy Bowen, Tyrone Johnson, Felicia Hardy, and Peter Parker all sat around in a daze. Dr. Strange had already left the room to consult meditate on the issue. The Hellfire Club was going to attack the X-men with a small army, the Brotherhood, and three of the best human assassins the world had ever produced. Not to mention the powers of Shaw and Frost.

"I have to get dressed," Peter said when he looked at his watch.

"Peter, you are dressed," Felicia said confused.

"No, in my other outfit," he said pointedly.

"You can't be thinking of going out there!" Natalia protested. "Elektra Natchios is the greatest fighter in the world, your powers be damned."

"I have to," he said resolutely. "Its my responsibility."

"Damnit Peter," Felicia yelled at him. "For once, forget responsibility, and just think of yourself."

"I already did that!" he yelled back. No one here, not even Felicia knew the story he was going to relate. "I did that once already! It cost me the only person who ever felt like a father to me! I won't let him down again! I have the power to save lives, its my responsibility to do so!"

"Not against Elektra. She'll tear you apart!" Felicia screamed back.

"No she won't," Matt said suddenly, but quietly. He had been silent for some time. He stood and walked to the stairs as Peter had done.

"Vhat do you mean Matthew?" Natalia asked.

"Peter isn't the only costume here," he stated simply. "And Elektra is my responsibility. She and I…" he paused, and pain could be felt in his silence. "We were in love once. It feels like another life. But I know Elektra Natchios. I can fight her."

"You're both mad!" Felicia accused.

Peter walked back down the stairs and took Felicia's face in his hands. "I'm not asking you to go. And I promise I'll come back…"

"In how many pieces," Felicia interrupted.

"But I have to go," he said firmly.

Both Peter and Matt ascended the stair case. Tandy and Tyron stood up, and moved to the staircase as well.

"Not you two too?" Felicia said disbelievingly.

"My girlfriend will be there, I have to protect her," Tandy explained.

"Where she goes," Tyrone gestured to Tandy. "I go. Even if its to dance with the reaper himself." They too ascended the stairs.

Natalia and Felicia were left in the living room to think things out on their own.

Peter was the first to descend in his black costume.

Matt followed not far behind. His costume had red pants that clung tight to his legs. He wore a yellow shirt that was obviously armored, and had red DD emblazed on the center on his chest and had no sleeves. His arms were bare except for red gloves on his hands. His hood came up from the neck of his armored shirt and was the same bright red as the pants. It covered his face down to his nose. His mouth, and nostrils and ears were left open for obvious reasons. Also where the mask was cut out for his eyes were mirrored lenses. On top were two little nubs of horns on his hip was holster for his Billy club.

Tandy and Tyrone were next down the steps. Tandy was in a tight one-piece white jump suit. The sleeves extended down her arms and were drawn to points across her hands where they connected to a ring on each of Tandy's middle fingers. There were four opening on her chest, one pointing up and closing at her throat, one pointing down and closing just after her navel, and two pointing out across the tops of her breasts. She wore a simple white strip of a mask.

Tyrone was almost a shadow standing there in his large dark cloak. The cloak itself frightened Felicia. It was almost as if it were alive. Tyrone's face was almost indistinguishable from the black of his cloak. It was as if he had gone through a physical change. "We're ready," he said. Even his voice was deeper. It was almost as if this level of connection with the force that gave him his powers changed him entirely.

"Fine!" Natalia finally called, she grabbed the bag she had brought and marched into the nearest bathroom. She quickly emerged in a tight black jumpsuit. With a odd belt around her waist and the needle-bracelet exposed. She tied her shoulder-length hair back into a short ponytail. "Lets do 'dis." She said.

"Are you sure," Dare Devil asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sure," the Black Widow assured him.

"You will be careful," said a voice, making them all jump. They turned to see Dr. Strange watching them. "I wish I could help you, but I may not intervene in this matter. Know that my prayers go with you."

"Thank you doctor," Spider-Man said. "Cloak, you drive the Van."

"They'll destroy you all!" Felicia pleaded.

"Then that will be," Dare Devil said. "But justice cannot sleep while the wicked play." With that they left and the Black Widow shut the door.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need," said Dr. Strange, returning to his meditative room. "I must meditate on all of this."

* * *

The vans in the parking lot of Bayville High were not as benign as they looked. They were unmarked white vans, but inside waited a horrifying fighting force. One held, Bull's-eye, Elektra, Emma, Shang-Chi, and "Slymm".

Emma wrung her hands nervously. Her mother was observing the mission. Now that Emma was the Black Bishop, her mother would be looking for any reason to remove her from the equation. Emma knew her mother had always believed her to be a threat.

Scott reached hand over and took hers. "Relax," he said gently into her ear. 

She looked up at him. Why was he trying to comfort her?

"No one will hurt you," he assured her. "They'd have to come through me first. I'll protect you." As he said this he leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Emma had never felt anything like this kiss. She had kissed before, but always hot passionate kisses that lead to things more serious. His kiss just now was for no other reason than to say he loved her. He was gentle with his love. He had not even pressed the issue of sex with her. She had never had someone protect her who wasn't her subordinate or sleeping with her. What had she taken? She had redirected his feelings for Jean Grey. Was this real love? Was this what it was really all about?

She shook off her uncertainty as it was announced that it was time. Emma's face returned to its normal cold razor sharp glare. She, and the others in the van got out and walked in. Classes were already in session, which is just how they wanted things. The hordes of henchmen spread throughout the school setting charges, in case things went south.

The assassins, Shang-Chi, and Scott flanked Emma as she strode into school. She got to the center concourse, only to be confronted. Cloak and Dagger and the Black Widow stood in her way, looking as menacing as they could. "Our team is spread throughout this school and already engaging your troops." Tandy announced.

"Isn't that nice," Emma responded sarcastically. "Troops, over take the Black one, Shang-Chi drop the blond, and Elektra, be so kind as to remind the little turn-coat who is number one." The plan worked as she wanted it to, the three broke apart. But, the noise attracted the people in a near by class room.


	7. VII

Marvel High

This is a remix of the first part of my last chapter in this story. I received several complaints, all correct, about the end. Agent-G took the crap fest I gave you, and wrote this out of it. All credit for this chapter is Agent-G's

Chapter VII

Tandy now as Dagger in her all white costume with a knife like image cut out of the front had some training in martial arts, but not a enough to stand against Shang Chi. They fought down the hall, Shang Chi dodging the light-daggers she threw easily as he saw her telegraph her moves and flipped over it and sent a kick into her chest forcing her to hit a locker with her back. She grunted with the pain and looked up and her eyes widened in fear seeing his foot coming at her face.

She quickly rolled out of the way as his kick dented the metal. Shang Chi looked at the blond girl and felt pity for her, he knew that he outmatched her and he couldn't find any honor in such a fight. But he had no other choice in the matter. He watched her try to stand but a swift kick to her ribs forced the young girl to have the wind knocked out of her.

He picked her up by the throat and slammed her against a door and raised a fist, "If it helps, I truly regret having to do this. I am bound by honor." Shang Chi offered the young girl.

That was when Rogue entered the hall. She saw the final strike Shang Chi landed on Dagger's face knocking out the girl as he let go and her boby slumped to the floor. Rogue was be able to tell Tandy's face anywhere, even with the mask. She rushed to her girlfriend's side her heart filled with both anger and fear.

"Ah am goin' to take you down," Rogue said standing back up. She removed her shirt and her under-shirt leaving her in just her bra.

"While you are very pretty," Shang Chi said, "I will not be so easily distracted by your flesh."

Rogue smiled wickedly. That wasn't her plan. Shang Chi launched his attack on her a high kick that she blocked, unlike Dagger Rogue had more training thanks to Logan and his hand to hand combat lessons that he gave to everyone. But his legs were covered and that wouldn't do her any good, he was fast and stronger then her so she needed to have his bare hands to strike her skin. She left openings for his punches and even though the blows hurt like hell and she knew there would be some bruising she took the shots. After a few good hits he stopped.

He realized he was more tired than he should be. You see what Rogue's plan included was that Shang Chi was bare-foot and shirtless. Every time he hit her, his skin touched hers. Because it was such brief contact, he wasn't knocked out, but Rogue was receiving his memories, and she had learned to target what she wanted. Rogue had been drawing out his knowledge of fighting. Soon she came back with her own volley of punches and kicks.

By now he was tired and it was hard to focus on her while Rogue finally decided to end this and grabbed his fist that he threw at her and held it draining the last of his strength.

She looked down at him as he laid there out cold as all his memories were now in her head, "Well whatdaya know? He really did regret this." She walked over to take care of Tandy and caressed her cheek, "Come on girl wake up…Please."

Tandy blinked a few times hearing a familiar voice call to her in the darkness and the world slowly came back to her to see a nearly topless and slightly sweating Rogue over her with a worried look on her face, "Rogue?"

"Yeah Tandy it's meh, so…you are in the costume thing too I see."

Dagger looked down and remembered she was still in costume, "I uh…guess I have some explaining to do?"

Rogue helped her up slightly wincing from a few body blows, "Later first let's get to the others."

Elsewhere, Elektra the red clad Greek assassin continued to drive the Black Widow backwards with her weapons narrowly missing Natasha and only managed a few cuts but nothing lethal. "You cannot win against the best," Elektra said, and with a backhanded attacked that landed across Black Window's face forced the Russian to spin around into a wall. Electra preparing to land the final blow with one of her blades going for a stabbing fatal blow to the heart.

Suddenly she was blocked. She looked to see the Dare Devil mask glaring straight in her face. "YOU!" she roared, attacking him with all her might.

"Its time for you to dance with the devil Elektra!" Matt called from behind his mask, his senses told him Natasha was fine just dazed. She wasted no words as she attacked him with a fury of moves and it was only Matt's speed and reflexes that were able to make him avoid the blows. He used his billyclub to deflect her weapons. He jumped onto a wall and kicked off it avoiding a blow by her weapons that bit out of the wall.

"You can't avoid me forever you know," She hissed out at him trying to study his moves but he always seemed to be one step ahead of her and it was annoying to say the least.

Matt just smirked at her, "Who said I had to?"

She paused a moment wondering what he meant went it hit her, she spun around just in time to take to shots to the chest from Black Widow and her wrist weapons. She staggered back a few steps as the toxin in her system started to take effect, she felt eh world spin around her. She tried to throw one of her weapons but she only raised it a bit before her hand relaxed and dropped it. It hit the floor with a metallic clang and the assassin fell to her knees then fell to the ground as the world went dark.

Matt walked over to Natasha, "You alright?"

She nodded her head and placed a hand to her cheek, "Yeah…kind of hurts a bit but it is better then the alternative."

"Shall we see to the others?" Daredevil asked her and she nodded her head, she figured Electra would be out for sometime.

In the school gym Bullseye was giving Peter a hell of a time. Everything the maniac could get his hands on and not to mention his own personal arsenal as well was flying at Spider-Man. The aim of the man was beyond what Peter's spider-sense could allow him to dodge at times. Spider-Man was cut, bruised, and nearly exhausted. He looked at the assassin's laughing face.

"You're head's gonna look real nice in my den," cackled Bull's Eye.

That was when he was tackled. He looked up to see a girl in a black cat suit. "I'm the only one allowed to leave scratch marks on him," the Black Cat said angrily at him, she didn't know why she showed up. Well maybe she did, she cared for Peter and if he had gotten himself killed doing his hero thing then she knew she would be kicking herself for not helping him.

Unfortunately she didn't have Peter's spider-sense, and had her legs kicked out from under her and as she fell he leaped up onto his feet grabbing a dagger he had and looked down at her, "Time to see how many ways I can skin this cat."

He was about to make a blow with the knife but felt something snag his hand and saw it was webbing. Peter wasted no time in pulling with all his strength towards him and kicked him hard in the chest. Bullseye fell to the ground hard a few yards away and tried to get up even though his chest felt like it had been hit by a bus.

"Hey, up there," He looked up to see Black Cat standing over him and kicked him in the face hard, "And that's why you should never cross a black cat," She said to him as he fell to the ground knocked out. She quickly ran over to Peter.

"You came," he observed.

"You… you do things to a girl," she said with a smile.

"Not yet," he quipped, "But I think maybe tonight if you get a room."

She laughed, knowing his was only kidding. "Consider a suite at the Ritz booked."

Slymm had taken out half the X-Men and Cloak. His physical training combined with strong power made him a force to be reckoned with. Emma was with Scott as they moved through the halls looking for stragglers and she sent mental probes to everyone in the school to get out that wasn't fighting. By now the school was empty but they would need to hurry before the police came and then things would get harder there. She wondered why they were forced to attack the school so openly but guessed the Hellfire Club had their reasons and their own ideas on how to use this for their own purposes.

Scott was running down the halls and he turned a corner just in time to see Dare Devil and Black Widow knock out Elektra and turned to see them, Matt threw Natasha out of the way as Scott fired his optic blast at them and Matt took the blast sending him flying back into the hall. Black Window saw this and raised her hand in order to fire one of her dart but Emma saw this and forced the red head to sleep.

"Emma dearest," a cold voice called.

Emma turned to see her mother standing there holding a gun. Emma knew it was coming but she didn't think her mother would use this battle as a cover, she had been careless and now she was going to pay for it. She couldn't sense her so that also meant her mother was wearing a telepathic inhibitor behind her ear most likely. Emma was powerless and she knew that she was dead.

"Feel good knowing this dear," her mother said to her, there was a part of her that was sad that she had to kill her own daughter but she knew it was the way of the Hellfire Club and if she allowed Emma to live sooner of later Emma would be the one to kill her and she wasn't ready to die yet. "I'm only doing this because of how much of a threat you are." With that she pulled the trigger.

It happened so quickly Emma felt she was caught in some sort of time warp. Scott rushed in front of her taking the bullet in his shoulder, in what would have been Emma's heart. He fell to the floor and blasted Emma's mother catching her in the throat. Emma looked at her mother's face… then she looked four feet away at her mother's body. The sight of it sent her into shock as all the memories she had of her mother played over in her mind and she wondered how it had all came to this but a moaning at her feet caught her attention and looked down at Scott's bleeding wound.

She dropped to her knees beside Scott. "Why?" she asked. "Why did you do that?"

"I love you," he said simply. "Why wouldn't I?"

Emma felt filthy. He would do this for the woman he loved… this was something Emma should never have touched. Tears ran down her cheeks. Why… why did she have to feel like this, she never felt ashamed before…Maybe because she refused to before but seeing him there a man who risked her life for him but only because she had in a way made him. Her whole life she had done things that she wasn't proud of but she couldn't do anything about them…Except for one.

She brushed Scott's face and concentrated. Scott looked at her confused and then it was like she removed something. Suddenly Scott's whole memory snapped back in place. He looked at her with rage. He forced himself to his feet staring at her with anger and holding his shoulder but he pain would come later now he was too furious to feel that wound. "Go to her," Emma said quietly turning her face from hi,. "Go to Jean Grey and tell her you love her." She looked up, mascara run down her face. "This will all be over soon, get your people clear. You have five minutes" She showed him what she held in her hand. The detonator switch for the explosive charges the forces had placed around the school. Scott ran, sending a message to Jean to have the place evacuated.

Even through the fight with Slymm was still going on when Jean sent the message everyone had to pull back and gather up their fallen, "Oh come one back and fight!" The powerful fighter roared at them in what was left of the area seeing as there were walls destroyed the ceiling was in ruins with cables and broken lights. An optic blast from Scott hit him in the back sending him through a wall as Jean was helping him walk.

When she had seen him wounded her heart had stopped but when he had smiled at her that smile that he used to give her she knew that whatever was going on with him he was back to his old self, she would ask him later but now they needed to get out.

After five minutes explosions rocked Bayville High.

It hadn't take long to get the wounded out. Natalia and Felicia made sure that Shang Chi got taken back to the Manor with them and they all disappeared before the local police and fire fighters and most importantly the news papers had shown up. Everyone at the school was confused and Xavier was in Cerebro. He had been following the battle when as best he could and knew he had to protect his students and the others.

He used Cerebro to blanket the area and alter the memories of everyone there, he hated doing this and it was a strain but it had to be done. This was not the way for mutants to come out into the world. He made them all think it had been a leaky gas pipe that had exploded. But he also found something else in the rumble. Something was still there and he would have to act fast and he hoped Fury was taking calls.


	8. VIII

Epilogue 

This is another Chapter written by Agent-G. while the story line is mine, most of this chapter was woven entirely by Agent-G. Agent-G gets the bulk of the credit… is that understood? Okay, onward.

It had been a day after the Bayville school explosion and everyone had breathed a sigh of relief when it had been called an accident due to a faulty gas main. It was also when Dr. Strange had came forward on his own brand of students and how there were more the just mutants in the world that were 'special'. When they learned that people they had known in school were a group called the Marvel Knights it was a bit of a shock but they quickly got over it as new friendships were formed.

Currently Xavier was talking with Steven Strange walking through the halls, Dr. Strange having dressed in more plain clothing then his elaborate sorcerer robes, "So you believe that this is the last we have heard of this Hellfire Club?" Xavier asked him.

Strange shook his head, "I don't believe that and neither do you Charles. We both have given them a defeat and I seriously doubt they will take it laying down, especially since a few of their own high ranked members were killed," He of course was referring to Emma and her mother.

Charles sighed in his wheelchair, he knew it had been a long shot but he had hopped that had been the end to it but now he wasn't so sure, "So what of your students? You could all be here we have facilities here that could help them."

Strange smiled at him and once again shook his head, "I believe that putting all our eggs in one basket wouldn't be wise. I do not have a problem with our teams meeting and maybe even training together in fact I think it would be a good way to sharpen them more. But they are slightly different then your students in personality and will need their own way to grow in life."

Xavier nodded understanding those reasons, "I must ask…Why do you do this?"

"As sorcerer supreme of Earth I have duties that require me to help keep the world safe. In those under my care I have seen great potential in them. They all will one day be heroes for the world that is to come…Just as I've seen yours in visions of the future and I want to help them however I can to realize that."

They came into the Rec. Room seeing many of the students playing, talking together. They saw Tyrone with a bandage on his head playing a game with Bobby Drake, "Some on dude there's no way you can beat me."

"Oh yeah?" Tyrone said with a small smile as then a huge explosion was heard from the game leaving Bobby's mouth hanging open, "Take that ice-boy."

"Okay then…Best two out of three Shadow-boy."

He just grinned at the younger boy and started again.

Peter was sitting with a few bandages with Kurt and Jamie trading Yu-Gi-Oh cards. Kurt also still had a nasty limp in his left leg from that battle. "I'll trade you my trap card and Mystical Elf for that magic card," Peter offered and Kurt traded it for him.

"Any of you guys got a Dark Magician Girl?" Jamie asked the older boys, "I'm trying to get the whole Magician monster set."

"Sorry no."

"Nein."

"Dang, hey you guys want to play a team duel?"

"Yeah sure but where are we going to get another player?" Peter asked and Jamie just hit himself making a copy who ran out of the room and came back with another deck.

"I got spare decks that I play against myself all the time," The original Jamie said as his copy sat down and spoke up, "So what do you guys say? Team Jamie versus you two?"

Peter and Kurt looked at each other and grinned, "You're on!" Kurt said as they set up the game. Felecia just shook her head at Peter and smiled, she walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey Petey now that I'm living at the house and so is the Russian girl we'd most likely have to make new roomies right?" She asked him seductively playfully running a finger over his chest.

"Uh…y-yeah I guess…" Peter took a gulp he knew that she knew just how to push his buttons.

"Well now that she's dating Matt over there how about she rooms with him and I can room with you?" She purred out and Peter tried to make a sound but couldn't, "Plus I get very cold at night, you think you can help keep me warm?" She gave him a pouty face and Peter just stuttered.

"Ewwww," Both Jamies said in unison.

She just gave him a wink and looked over her shoulder where Matt and Natasha were sitting, "Hey red, you want to shack up with Devil-boy while I share a room with Spidey? I know you wouldn't mind."

The Russian girl just crossed her arms, "I can't believe she would suggest such a thing," She said flatly.

"Yeah but you liked the idea," Matt said with a smirk earning him a punch in the arm.

"What makes you say that Mathew Murdock?" She demanded.

"You're heart fluttered at the idea," She just blushed a bit and muttered under hear breath about his damn radar sense. She was also taking the time to relax for the first time since she could remember. Although she was also waiting to see if Electra's body would be found too, it hadn't so either she escaped or her body was vaporised in the blast. She herself figured that Electra was still out there but that could wait another day.

Rogue came into the room with a slight glow as that was the usual thing they saw her lately and a tell tale sign she had been with Tandy. Kitty walked up to her with a band-aid on her forehead from the battle, "Hey where's Tandy? You two are usually like, inseparable."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "I swear if you make a 'glowing' joke or something else-"

Kitty cut her off, "Whoa there, I didn't mean it like that. But I'm actually really happy for you. I mean you're a lot happier now and true you glow more ways then one. But I'm so happy that you like found someone you like and can tough her."

Rogue's face softened a bit, "Thanks Kitty. This really does mean a lot to me, I guess I can 'suffer' a little glowing now and then. It's well worth it just to touch another person again."

"So uh…where is she?"

Rogue crossed her arms, "She's talkin' to that Shang Chi guy.'

"What? Why?"

"Don't know."

Meanwhile Tandy was in the infirmary as Shang Chi was getting over the pummelling and the draining that he had taken from Rogue he saw the blond girl enter, "Hi."

"Hello," He returned.

"So…How are you?"

"I am fine although I am puzzled as to why you of all people are here."

"Well…Rogue filled me in as to why you fought against us," She said a bit shyly sitting down next to him.

"I am no longer under that oath."

She nodded her head, "I know but I was just wondering what you plan to do next?"

He considered that sitting back in his bed. He didn't know exactly what to do next with his life, he was free now and could go anywhere he wanted to and do whatever he wanted. "I am not sure,"

"Well…How about joining with us? The Marvel Knights." She offered him, he looked at her with a questioning look, "I know it's kind of weird but at least consider it, I mean you would be using your talents for good this time."

That was appealing to him but he wasn't sure, "I shall have to think on that…but thank you for the offer." She smiled and nodded her head and decided to leave him to rest up and to think on the offer. She had ran it by Dr. Strange and he said that he would allow it if he accepted, she wasn't sure if he would or not she would just have to wait and see.

There was one man however that wasn't in high spirits that was Scott Summers. He was out back alone with his arm in a sling and his shoulder hurting like hell, but that wasn't as bad as the pain he felt in his heart about how he turned from all his friends and from Jean especially. He was ashamed about the things he had done like kissing Emma for one.

"Scott?" He turned around to see Jean there with a worried look on her face walking towards him and sitting down next to him, "Come on Scott what's wrong?" Although she had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Jean…how can you even look at me? After all I did…After all those things I said to you and how I hurt you?" He couldn't even look her in the eyes anymore.

"Scott," She said lovingly and with one of her hands turned his face to her, "I love you and I always will. I know that Emma woman did to you. I wasn't you, not the _real_ you not the Scott that I fell in love with."

"Jean…"

"Scott, do you love me?" She asked him looking into his glasses.

He looked through his red tinted shades into those eyes that he so wished to see in color just once in his life and found his words, remembering the first time he saw her she had taken his heart, "Yes Jean I do I always have and always will love you to my dying breath."

She smiled and kissed him, "Then that's all that matters." She said with a tear forming on her face, he brushed it off with his good hand and they sat there just enjoying each other once again.

**-Unknown Location- **

She awoke with a fuzzy head. She couldn't think clearly. She also felt like her body weighed a ton. She went to put a hand to her head, but it was restrained.

"You sure dat hold her?" asked a man's voice with a thick Cajun accent.

"It'll hold her as tight as a leisure suit," replied another male, though this one sounded younger and had.

"I say we gut her, here and now," growled yet another voice, this one feminine.

"Daht is vhat you say about everyvone," said a deep rumbling voice. His accent, Emma recognized as Russian.

"Where am I?" she asked. "And why am I restrained.

"Relax," said another girl, with her hand on her shoulder. Emma looked around. The girl who had told her to relax was Native American, and her age. She looked around. The other girl was crouched in the corner like an animal, but Caucasian. She saw the one who had to have the Russian voice, a mountain of a man. The Russian had concern and pity in his eyes.

"You are safe," said the Russian. "You are restrained because Ve vere not sure if you were dangerous."

"Why would you think I'm dangerous?" Emma asked rhetorically.

"You a powerful telepat'," responded a lankey teen in the corner. He had a dumb hair cut, in Emma's opinion, and a dumber soul patch. His eyes intrigued her though. The irises were red, but everything else was as black as onyx. "Not to mention de diamon'

"What diamond?" she asked annoyed.

He nodded at her hand. She looked and there, where her hand was normally a soft pink, was a transparent hand made of diamond. Her face contorted in shock. "H-how?" she stammered.

"Secondary mutation," supplied the other voice. She looked to see another Native American. He sat at a computer console. "Really funky though. I mean your DNA just went and did the Hustle giving you this whole new power."

"Why am I here?" she asked, straining at her bonds, feeling more strength than ever before in her arms.

"To see if you would like a chance at redemption," said a distant voice. She turned her head to see on face she knew; Charles Xavier.

"Scott told me what you did," Xavier continued. "When I found you in the rubble in your current form, I decided that perhaps you might be served well by my latest program.

"X-Factor," said the girl who had tried to calm Emma.

"Emma let me introduce your new friends," he said. "The girl beside you is Danielle Moonstar, or simply Moonstar. The taller fellow is Piotr Nicolaevitch Rasputin, or Colossus. The gentleman with the black and red eyes is Remy Entienne LeBeau, or Gambit. The man at the computer is Forge, and the young lady in the corner is X-23. They, like you, have made mistakes in their pasts. They are hoping through my X-Factor program to make amends for what they have done, and in time find a sense of redemption."

Each nodded in turn. Emma looked around. Others like her with less than savory pasts. "What's the catch?" she asked.

"Simply this," Xavier supplied. "You disappear. You will live an work in the shadows of the world. I don't think the pubic is ready for you all. But you will do more good than the public team because you will work through the connections you have made in you past. You will be helping to reshape the world from the bottom up."

Emma thought for a moment. She was about to refuse, but the memories of those last minutes in the school raced back to her. She had nowhere to go. She had no one to go to. "Sure why not," she finally whispered. "Sounds like a roaring good time."

Xavier nodded to Forge and he pressed a button releasing Emma's bonds. She looked at her now diamond body. "Welcome to the team," Xavier said. "Ms. Emma Frost, the White Queen."

"Maybe I should get myself appraised at Tiffany's?" Emma thought.

The End 


End file.
